


That Perches in the Soul

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce
Genre: F/F, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Hope, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Renewal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is the thing with feathers.  Erin and Aeriel, post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Perches in the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 11/30/14 [15_minute_ficlets](http://15_minute_ficlets.dreamwidth.org) word #214.

The throw was made not of feathers but lampwing dust and wonder, a fine silvery thread spun from Erin's heart and woven seamless by the machines of Crystalglass. It seemed insubstantial as a breath, yet Erin trusted Aeriel's word that it would hold them both on their journey to gather Ravenna's scattered wisdom. She climbed the spiral stairs to the capstone of the city's great dome, one step behind her light, and watched as the crystal dissolved with a wave of Aeriel's hand.

"Where do you wish to go?" Aeriel asked as she unfolded the throw, her words thinned by the rushing, swirling currents of the air.

Erin looked down at the surrounding desert, run riot with flowers not seen for generations, brought forth in exuberant life by the return of rain. In the distance, the empty hulks of other Ancient cities loomed dim and quiet as tombs. And beyond them, again, was life: tenuous, struggling forth after long hardship, still caught on glaive's edge while Aeriel and those who heeded her teachings fought to restore what the Witch had shattered.

In every direction, hope, fragile as a healing heart.

"Wherever the wind takes us," she said, and slipping one corner of the throw from Aeriel's hands, she cast it outward to catch the wind like a sail.

They rode over the greening world together.


End file.
